Sorry, I Have to Go Oneshoot
by BooBearYJ
Summary: Menjadi yang pertama memang menyenangkan. Namun, saat kau 'seolah' menjadi yang kedua, bagaimana perasaanmu? Well, itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Jaejoong. Dia 'seolah' menjadi yang kedua bagi Jung Yunho, suaminya. Atau, dia memang yang kedua? - Bad summary - /YunJae fanfiction/


_**SORRY, I HAVE TO GO **_

Author: Jung Anheeta

Genre: YAOI, M-preg, Hurt, Romance, etc

Rated: PG +13 (Maybe)

Cast:

Jung Yunho (24 yo)

Kim Jaejoong (21 yo)

Kwon Boa (23 yo)

Shirota Yuu (24 yo/OC)

Length: Oneshoot

_**WARNING: INI FF MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI SAYA! JIKA ADA FF AUTHOR LAIN YANG MIRIP,SAYA MINTA MAAF! DAN ITU ADALAH KETIDAK SENGAJAAN! BUKANNYA SAYA PLAGIAT!**_

_**NO BASH! **_

_**Sekedar mengingatkan. Ini ff yaoi/boyslove. Jika tidak suka yaoi mending jangan baca dari pada muntah pas baca^^**_

_**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!**_

_**ARRASEO?!^^**_

_**HAPPY READING!^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry, I Have To Go**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di pagi yang cerah di ruang makan sebuah mansion yang megah nan mewah. Ada dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang duduk dengan tenang. Salah seorang namja yang wajahnya tampan tampak sedang bersendau gurau dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang perutnya tampak membuncit karena hamil di sampingnya.

Sesekali tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir sang namja tampan dan juga yeoja itu. Sedangkan namja satunya yang terbilang cantik hanya tersenyum simpul dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dimana sang namja tampan itu mengelus sayang perut sang yeoja yang sedang hamil tua dan sang yeoja yang sesekali mengelus pipi namja tampan itu.

Namja cantik bernama Kim ah Jung Jaejoong itu menunduk memakan makanannya. Kalau di perhatikan lebih teliti,namja cantik atau Jaejoong itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya yang putih nan mulus.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengusap air mata di pipinya,wajahnya mendongak memperhatikan lebih detail kegiatan namja tampan dan sang yeoja itu. Namja tampan atau Jung Yunho itu adalah suaminya. Ia adalah istri pertama, sedangkan yeoja yang hamil itu adalah istri kedua dari Yunho.

Mereka menikah karena di landaskan oleh cinta, namun namja tampan itu juga mencintai Kwon Boa, yeoja yang sedang hamil itu. Dan jadilah, ia harus merelakan suaminya menikah lagi. Ia tak mau menghalangi kebahagiaan suaminya. Melihat suaminya tertawa saja sudah membuat hatinya menghangat karena bahagia.

Jaejoong masih terus memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang bercanda dengan Boa,istri keduanya hingga tak sadar jika Boa melihatnya juga.

''Makanlah sayang, kasihan uri aegya jika kau tak mau makan.'' Yunho, namja tampan itu berucap pada sang istri.

''Aku tak mau, Oppa.'' Rengekkan manja meluncur dari bibir sang yeoja. Yunho mengecup bibir yeoja itu sekilas. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sakit melihat Yunho yang melakukan Boa dengan penuh kasih. Yunho memang tak pernah membedakannya dengan Boa. Hanya saja, Boa sedang hamil dan tentu saja Yunho lebih memperhatikan Boa daripada dirinya. Kadang, Jaejoong merasa menyesal. Mengapa ia terlahir sebagai namja? Andai saja ia seorang yeoja, ia pasti sudah memberikan keturunan untuk Yunho. Ia juga merasa malu jika berhadapan dengan Boa. Boa yeoja yang baik, cantik, dan yang pasti dapat memberikan Yunho keturunan. Tak seperi dirinya.

''Kau harus makan, sayang.'' Rayu Yunho. Boa menggeleng cepat. Bibir yeoja itu mengerucut sok imut. Dia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memelas. Seperti seekor anak Anjing yang baru dibuang oleh majikannya.

''Eum, aku mau makan kalau Oppa menyuapiku.'' Kata Boa manja. Yunho mengangguk. Ia mengambil makanan Boa dan menyuapi Boa.

Selera makan Jaejoong tiba-tiba hilang. Ia tak mau mengganggu momen bahagia sepasang suami istri itu. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan suara deritan antara lantai dan kursi yang di pakainya. Yunho dan Boa menoleh pada Jaejoong.

''Ada apa, Boo?'' Yunho bertanya dengan nada sayang. Namja tampan itu memandang pada Jaejoong.

''A-aku sudah kenyang, Yun. Aku mau membersihkan rumah dulu.'' Kata Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan acara menyuapi Boa.

Jaejoong memandang miris pada Boa. Seandainya saja ia bisa hamil,pasti Yunho juga akan lebih memperhatikannya. Sama yang Yunho lakukan pada Boa. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak seharusnya iri pada Boa,Yunho tentu saja lebih memperhatikan Boa daripada ia karena Boa sedang hamil.

''Ada apa, Jae?'' tanya Boa. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

''Gwaenchana. A-aku pergi dulu.'' Setelah berkata seperti itu,Jaejoong buru-buru berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yunho memandang aneh pada Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu sadar jika Jaejoong bukanlah tipe yang egois. Jaejoong pasti akan mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya. Tetapi, beberapa hari belakangan ini, sikap Jaejoong aneh. Contohnya saja ia pernah membentaknya gara-gara sebulan belakangan ini ia tak tidur dengan Jaejoong karena Boa meminta ia menemainya tidur. Ia tentu saja tak menolak. Istrinya (kedua) sedang hamil, jadi wajar saja jika Boa sangat manja padanya. Dan Jaejoong akhirnya meminta maaf padanya karena ia sudah membentaknya. Yunho sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Sejak kehamilan Boa, ia selalu mementingkan Boa dan tak tahu menahu tentang Jaejoong selama Boa hamil. Apakah namja cantik itu sudah makan atau belum dan yang lainnya.

''Oppa,''

Yunho menoleh pada Boa yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho terkekeh pelan.

''Kenapa,sayang?'' Ujar Yunho penuh perhatian.

''Aku lapar.''

''Arraseo,''

Yunho melanjutkan menyuapi Boa. Pasangan suami istri itu sungguh romantic. Dan tentu saja mereka tak tahu jika Jaejoong menangis dalam diam di balik tembok melihat keromantisan mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry, I Have to Go**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tampak sibuk dengan skripsinya. Ya, Jaejoong akan lulus dari Seoul University. Tinggal menunggu skipsinya jadi saja dan menunggu hasil kelulusannya. Jaejoong mengambil jurusan desaign di Seoul University. Menjadi desaigner adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil dan tentu saja kedua orang tuanya mendukungnya.

Semenjak ia menikah dengan Yunho, dia jadi sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga. Bukannya di rumah mereka tak ada maid. Maid mereka hanya datang hari sabtu dan minggu saja. Jadilah ia di sibukkan dengan urusan rumah tangga hari senin sampai jum'at. Kalau kalian bertanya, Boa? Bagaimana dengan yeoja cantik itu?

Well, Jaejoong tak memperbolehkan yeoja itu untuk bekerja, entah itu memasak, mencuci atau pun yang lainnya karena Jaejoong tak mau Boa yang sedang hamil kelelahan.

Jaejoong menghentikan mendesaign baju untuk skripsinya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Tentu saja kamarnya, bukan kamar _'mereka'_ karena Yunho jarang sekali tidur dengannya. Ia rela jika Yunho lebih mementingkan Boa daripada dirinya, ia tahu sikap manja Boa pada Yunho wajar karena Boa sedang hamil dan usia kehamilan Boa sudah mencapai tujuh bulan. Tinggal dua bulan lagi menunggu kelahiran sang bayi.

Jaejoong merenggangkan tangannya sebentar dan bangkit dari kursi berjalan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat syok saat melihat Yunho tersenyum lebar di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin mengatakan hal yang penting dengan Yunho. Hanya saja, ia gugup untuk mengatakannya.

''Boo,'' Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang diam membatu di tempatnya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat merasakan pelukan Yunho di hadapannya. Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan. Pelukan yang sekarang jarang ia dapatkan dari suaminya. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

''Boo,'' Ujar Yunho lembut, ''Bogoshipoyo.''

Jaejoong tersentak,

''Nado, Yun.'' Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lembut memasuki kamar namja cantik itu. Tangan Yunho yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu kamar itu.

Jaejoong duduk di ranjangnya,Yunho pun ikut duduk di ranjang Jaejoong. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Biasanya mereka tak pernah seperti ini. Mungkin karena mereka jarang bersama merubah mereka menjadi canggung satu sama lain.

''Boo,'' Panggil Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Yunho.

''Ne?''

''Ania, ani eopsseo,''

Hening kembali. Hanya harum vanilla dan mint yang tercium indra penciuman mereka. Bau badan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Hembusan napas mereka terdengar samar karena mereka menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

''Yun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu.'' Kata Jaejoong gugup. Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

''Katakanlah..'' Sahut Yunho.

''A-aku, a-ku ha-''

''Oppa!'' Perkataan Jaejoong terputus mendengar teriakkan Boa yang sepertinya dari arah luar kamar Jaejoong. Tepatnya di balik pintu kamar milik Jaejoong.

''Oppa, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Keluarlah Oppa. Aku takut tidur sendiri. Aku ingin Oppa menemaniku tidur.'' Boa mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan tak sabaran. Yunho menghela napas sejenak.

''Mian, Boo.'' Kata Yunho tak enak dan berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan membuka pintu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sendu memperhatikan Boa yang dengan manjanya bergelayutan di lengan kekar Yunho dari atas ranjangnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengelus sayang rambut Boa.

''Jaljayo, Boo.'' Setelah berkata, Yunho menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong. Derap langkah menjauh juga tawa riang Boa terdengar. Jaejoong masih saja terduduk di ranjangnya. Wajah cantiknya mulai mengeluarkan tetes-tetes bening air mata. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya pelan.

''Mian, baby. Umma tak sempat mengatakan kehadiranmu pada Appa.'' Gumam Jaejoong sendu.

Jaejoong memang sedang hamil. Siang tadi, ia memperiksakan tubuhnya ke rumah sakit. Ia merasa mual dan pusing serta mudah lelah belakangan ini. Setelah ia memeriksakan keadaannya. Hal menggembirakan yang ia dapat. Hal yang sebenarnya sangat mustahil dia dapatkan. Dia hamil, male pregnancy.

Jaejoong berpikir, mungkin waktunya belum tepat untuk memberi tahukan kehamilannya pada Yunho. Ia hanya harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry, I Have to Go**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memakan Takoyaki. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding Hello Kitty di kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal tidurnya. Berusaha untuk meredam keinginannya itu. Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Ia sangat menginginkan Takoyaki.

Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yunho dan Boa. Pasti Yunho dan Boa sudah tidur, pikirnya.

Tetapi, karena dia begitu menginginkan Takoyaki. Ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Masih tak ada sahutan.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar itu lebih keras.

''Yun!'' Teriak Jaejoong. Entah mengapa,emosinya meluap-luap sekarang.

Setelah itu,terdengar pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan rambut acak-acakkan. Dan tanpa memakai baju. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, pasti Yunho dan Boa baru saja melewatkan malam yang indah.

''Ada apa, Boo? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, eoh?'' Tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu.

''A-aku tiba-tiba menginginkan Takoyaki, Yun.'' Kata Jaejoong ragu. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Malam-malam? Menginginkan Takoyaki?

''Kau serius, Boo? Mana ada orang yang berjualan Takoyaki malam-malam begini? Pasti Restaurantnya sudah tutup.''

''Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus membelikannya untuk ku sekarang juga!'' Bentak Jaejoong. Dia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Mungkin karena bawaan bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

''Boo, aku lelah.'' Kata Yunho,mencoba bersabar.

''Oh, lelah ya? Ah aku lupa. Bukankah kau baru saja melewatkan malam yang indah dengan Boa Noona, ya? Pantas saja kau kelelahan.'' Kata Jaejoong sinis.

''Kau ini kenapa sih, Boo?!'' Yunho sedikit terpancing emosi. Kenapa Jaejoong-nya jadi begini? Ada apa dengannya?

''Kau yang kenapa! Kau itu tidak adil! Memangnya aku tak tahu apa. Kau selalu menuruti keinginan Boa Noona! Sedangkan aku? Cih! Kau selalu pilih kasih!'' Sinis Jaejoong.

''Boo-''

''Sudahlah, aku sudah bosan dengan sikapmu. Lebih baik kita bercerai saja.'' Kata Jaejoong mantap. Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

''Apa maksudmu,Boo?''

''Aku ingin kita bercerai. Titik.'' Ujar Jaejoong,''Bukannya dengan begitu kau bisa leluasa dengan Boa Noona?''

''Aku mencintaimu,Boo. Aku mencintai kalian berdua.''

''Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya mencintai Boa Noona. Lebih baik kita bercerai.''

Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamarnya. Yunho berusaha mengejar Jaejoong.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Ia melihat namja cantik itu menangis sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho.

''Aku tak mau di peluk oleh tubuh kotormu!'' Bentak Jaejoong. Yunho tersentak kaget. Tak pernah Jaejoong berkata seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kekagetan Yunho belum berhenti saat Jaejoong dengan kasar melemparkan sebuah map padanya.

''Tanda tangani surat cerai kita. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat surat cerai ini seminggu yang lalu, dan kurasa ini waktu yang cocok untuk menggunakannya.'' Dingin Jaejoong. Yunho mendelik kaget. Apa katanya? Surat cerai?

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ini... Sesuatu yang mustahil. Namun, Jaejoong benar-benar menginginkan sebuah perceraian darinya?

Dia tak mau.

''Oppa..'' Boa berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka. Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh.

''Boa,'' Kaget Yunho. Boa berjalan mendekati Yunho dan memeluk tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong mendecih pelan.

''Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku pinjam dulu mobilmu. Besok akan ada orang yang mengantarkan mobilmu kemari.'' Kata Jaejoong menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho mencoba untuk mengejar Jaejoong tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh Boa.

''Oppa, sudahlah jangan di kejar. Oppa masih mempunyai aku. Lebih baik biarkan saja Jaejoong pergi.'' Kata Boa manja. Yunho menahan napas. Ia dilemma. Haruskah dia menahan Jaejoong?

Mata Yunho tak sengaja menemukan sebuah amplop di meja nakas ranjang Jaejoong. Ia mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Mata musangnya membulat syok.

''Mwo?! Jaejoong.. Ha-hamil? Ma-male pregnancy?'' Kata Yunho tak percaya. Boa ikut melihat surat itu, tak lama yeoja itu mendelikkan matanya, '' Tiga bulan?''

Tanpa berpikir panjang,Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong tanpa peduli dengan keadaannya yang tidak memakai baju. Berharap Jaejoong belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Boa hanya menyeringai melihat Yunho yang berlari mencoba mengejar Jaejoong.

_'Akhirnya kau pergi juga. Jadi aku tak punya saingan lagi untuk memiliki Yunho Oppa seutuhnya.'_ Batin Boa sembari menyeringai.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry, I Have to Go**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3 years later**_

Dua orang namja terlihat duduk di sebuah Café. Hanya ada keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

Namja yang terlihat lebih tampan dari namja satunya hanya memandangi balita mungil yang berada di pangkuan seorang namja cantik.

Yunho, dia menelpon Jaejoong untuk meluangkan waktu agar mau bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah awal hubungan mereka.

Tetapi.. Benarkah? Tidakkah Yunho sadar bahwa dulu dia pernah menyakiti namja cantik itu? Apa mungkin perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho masih tetap sama, ataukah sudah berubah?

''Jae,'' Namja tampan atau Jung Yunho itu memulai pembicaraan.

''Waeyo, Yun?''

''Apa dia anak kita?'' Tanya Yunho dengan nada suara bergetar. Jujur saja, dia gugup.

''Menurutmu?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia menelisik wajah balita di pangkuan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong lebih dalam. Balita itu seperti duplikat dirinya. Matanya, hidungnya, rahangnya. Itu seperti dirinya.

''Siapa namanya, Jae?''

''Kim Moonbin.''

Yunho mengernyit,

''Kim Moonbin? Bukankah seharusnya Jung Moonbin.''

''Jung Moonbin? Dia anakku. Tentu saja ia harus mengikuti margaku.''

''Moonbin juga anakku,Jae.''

''Kau bukanlah siapa-siapanya.''

Yunho terdiam. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu pasti sangat sakit hati.

''Boo, i-ini memang terdengar tak tahu diri. Tapi bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?'' Kata Yunho dengan nada memohon. Jaejoong menahan napas.

''Mian, Yun,''

''Mwo?'' Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus menuntut.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ''Mian, aku tak bisa. Aku akan segera menikah.''

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. Ia sangat kaget. Jaejoong? Akan menikah? Ia memang tak bisa menahan Jaejoong lagi karena ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa Jaejoong. Ia sungguh bodoh waktu itu menuruti kemauan Boa. Menuruti menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Akhirnya, ia yang menyesal.

''Kau berbohong kan, Jae?!'' Pekik Yunho lantang. Mengakibatkan seluruh pengunjung Café melihat ke arah mereka. Jaejoong menggeleng tegas.

''Aku tak berbohong. Aku akan segera menikah. Dengan dia,'' Jaejoong menunjuk orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang namja tampan sudah berada di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu tanpa malu mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan mengecup pipi chubby balita itu. Amarah Yunho membludak. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar namja yang sudah mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

''Annyeong. Shirota Yuu imnida.'' Kata namja tampan itu tersenyum ramah pada Yunho.

Yunho diam tak menjawab.

''Dia Jung Yunho, Yuu-chan. _**Mantan suamiku**_.'' Jelas Jaejoong. Yuu mengangguk mengerti.

''Ku harap kau datang ke pesta pernikahan kami,Yun. Di Gereja yang sama saat kau menikah dengan Boa Noona dulu, lusa nanti. Oh ya, ku dengar anak kalian yeoja? Chukkae.'' Kata Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk canggung.

''Mian, Yunho~sshi. Kami tak bisa berlama-lama, kami pergi dulu.'' Ujar Yuu mengambil alih menggendong monbin dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang sendu pada Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh bersama calon suami barunya.

_**FIN**_

_**Annyeong haseyo ^^**_

_****__**Saya Author baru.. You can call me Anheeta.**__**  
**__**Ini sebenarnya FF yang pernah ku publish di FB Pribadi. So, FF ini Cuma repost.**__**  
**__**Author senior, mohon bimbingannya ^^**__**  
**__**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
